Dancing With The WWE Stars
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when 2 sisters with tickets to a special Dancing With The Stars featuring members of the WWE meet their favorite stars? Find out in Dancing With The WWE Stars.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing With The WWE Stars

**(AN: I don't own anyone but the OC's. Kinley owns herself, the WWE stars own them selves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. ~Krista Hardy-Cena)**

Chapter 1:

Krista and Kinley Eaton were two of the WWE's biggest fans. Krista was simply in love with John Cena and who could blame her. Kinley was madly in love with Randy Orton and with a body and smile like his, it was no wonder she loved him. It was about 2 weeks before the new season of Dancing With The Stars was scheduled to air. The cast list had just been released to the public.

"Kinley it's up!" Krista shouted upstairs.

"Who is listed?" Kinley asked.

"WWE Superstars, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Randy Orton, Triple H, Kelly-Kelly, Eve, Beth Phoenix, Michelle McCool, and others." Krista read.

"Sweet. I wonder if we can get tickets to all the shows?" Kinley asked.

"Maybe. Let's look and see." Krista answered.

Krista scanned the website and found a place where they could purchase tickets. After filing out the form, Krista and Kinley had purchased two tickets to every taping of Dancing With The Stars. Krista and Kinley decided that a much needed shopping trip was called for.

Two weeks passed quickly and soon it was the day of the taping, Kinley and Krista got dressed, did their make-up and hair before leaving the house for the studio. Krista and Kinley had front row seats and they had their cameras as well. Both girls hoped to be able to meet the stars.

Meanwhile, backstage at the studio, John and Randy were sharing a dressing room that had a window that over looked where the audience was waiting to enter the studio. John was too busy looking out the window to pay attention to whatever Randy was saying.

"Randy you gotta look out here." John stated.

"Dude, you're not even listening to me are you?" Randy asked as he walked over to the window.

"Nope. Too busy looking at the two lovely ladies standing at the front of the line." John answered.

"Yes they are lovely. Too bad their in the audience and not in here with us." Randy agreed.

"Yeah, but what I would like to do to the one with the long brown hair, I wouldn't want you in the same room." John responded.

"Same here." Randy stated. "But I'll take the one with the shorter hair. Why don't we find them after the show and ask them out for drinks or dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan." John responded.

Soon it was time for the show. Krista and Kinley got their seats and they had a great view of the stage. They had their cameras out and were ready to snap pictures. Krista had also brought a ton of extra batteries for their cameras. As the show started and the stars came out one couple at a time, Krista and Kinley snapped pictures like crazy. John and Randy's dance routines were the last two of the night and they took as many pictures of them as possible.

After the show ended, Krista and Kinley headed outside and waited around to see if they could see and meet John and Randy at the very least. Plenty of cast members left and they got pictures and autographs from some of the other stars and dancers while they waited. It was getting late and Kinley suggested that they should start heading home. Krista didn't want to leave but her sister was right.

As they turned and started to walk away, John and Randy finally exited the building. There were plenty of girls screaming when they saw them. Krista stopped and turned around to see what the screaming was about. Kinley kept walking until she realized that Krista had stopped.

"What are you doing?" Kinley asked when she caught up to her sister.

"I think John and Randy came out of the building." Krista answered as they headed back towards the crowd.

"Great." Kinley responded.

Krista and Kinley made their way through the crowd and were finally standing at the front of the rope. John and Randy made their way around to their fans and finally stopped in front of Krista and Kinley. Both girls were speechless and excited at the same time.

"Hello ladies." John stated.

"Hello." Krista managed to say.

"What are your names?" Randy asked.

"I'm Krista and this is my sister Kinley." Krista answered.

"Nice to meet you both." John responded. "Krista, would you like to go out for a drink or dinner?"

"Uh, sure. When?" Krista asked.

"Tonight." John answered.

"Ok." Krista agreed with a smile.

"Kinley, dinner, drinks tonight as well?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Kinley answered.

After the crowd disappeared, John, Randy, Kinley and Krista headed to Krista's car. Kinley kindly gave up the front seat for John and joined Randy in the backseat. Both the girls couldn't believe that they were going on a date with two of the hottest WWE stars.

"So where is a good place to go?" John asked as he buckled his belt.

"There is a nice quiet place not too far from where we live." Krista answered. "They are open 24 hours."

"Sounds good." Randy responded.

While they ate dinner, the guys got to know Kinley and Krista a lot better. They sat and talked for over an hour. John was starting to fall for Krista and Randy for Kinley. It was getting late and they decided to head out. No one wanted the night to end just yet.

"What else is there to do around here?" John asked.

"Not much this late at night, but you both are welcome to come back to our house for some drinks and maybe a movie." Krista suggested.

"Sounds like fun." John responded.

Once everyone was back in the car, Krista drove to her's and Kinley's house. Krista decided to pull into the garage in case anyone was following or watching them. Once the garage door was closed, everyone headed into the house. Kinley and Randy got to pick out the movie while John offered to help Krista get the drinks.

"You girls have a very nice house." John stated as he got the glasses down.

"Thank you. It was our parents house. Kinley and I just re-decorated it with our own stuff and had the outside painted." Krista responded as she opened the bottle of wine.

"Where are your parents?" John asked.

"They died in a car accident 3 years ago. A bobcat truck hit them head on after crossing over the center divide." Krista answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." John responded.

"Thanks. We manage pretty well. It's still hard on the anniversary of their death." Krista stated.

"I can imagine." John responded as he stood behind Krista.

John moved Krista's long hair away from her neck and leaned down and kissed her neck. Krista's heart skipped a beat as John turned her around to face him. John looked into Krista's eyes and lifted her up onto the island in the kitchen. John leaned into Krista and cupped her face before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Both completely forgot about Kinley and Randy in the living room.

Kinley and Randy just got done picking out a movie and thought that it shouldn't be taking Krista and John this long in getting drinks and after walking into the kitchen she knew why. They were making out in the kitchen John had Krista sitting on the island and Kinley just shook her head and walked back into where Randy was.

"So what is taking John and Krista so long with our drinks?" Randy asked.  
>"They are making out and John has Krista sitting on the island, so either we can fix our own drinks or find something else to do its up to you." Kinley told Randy with a smile.<br>"It depends on what you have in mind Kinley. I guess we could watch a movie or we could well..." Randy said and smiled back at Kinley who held out her hand and Randy took it and Kinley led him to her bedroom.  
>"I think we can watch the movie in my room it will be more comfy for us." Kinley said with a smirk on her face.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Randy couldn't help but smile at Kinley and he thought she was a beauty as they walked to her bedroom. Randy was amazed when they walked into her bedroom it was calm and relaxing.

"I love your room." Randy said "It's calm and relaxing. Now come here."

Randy pulled Kinley to him and cupped her face. As he brought her face to meet his, he claimed her lips in a kiss that was soft. He was in heaven as her lips were like clouds against his. Kinley moaned into the kiss.

Meanwhile, back down in the kitchen, John and Krista's kiss had finally broken. They walked into the living room and noticed that Randy and Kinley weren't there. Krista shook her head and smiled. She walked over to the DVD tower and picked out two movies for her and John.

"Where did Randy and Kinley go?" John asked.  
>"I know exactly where they went." Krista answered as she stuck her hand out towards John.<p>

John took her hand and Krista lead him upstairs and into her bedroom. John was amazed at the sight of her room. It was quiet, with a romantic, yet calming feel to it. Krista had a lot of candles around the room and John helped her light a few of them while Krista popped in the first movie. John loved the feel of the room. Krista's bed was perfectly placed and had a canopy around the bed to seclude them.

John kicked off his shoes, while Krista changed into something comfy. When Krista emerged from the bathroom wearing a tank top and boy shorts, John couldn't help but want to see more of her. They climbed on the bed and started watching the movie.

John wrapped an arm around Krista and brought her closer to his body. As they watched the movie, they managed to move on the bed to where Krista had her head resting on John's chest. Krista felt very comfortable in John's arms. Soon John leaned down and started kissing Krista's neck again.

John rolled Krista towards him and claimed her lips in another kiss. Krista moaned slightly as the kiss deepened. John ran his hands down her back until he reached the bottom of her tank top. Gently lifting the fabric, John started to push the shirt back up her body, exposing her breasts. John tossed the shirt on the floor and quickly took his shirt off as well.

"You are simply beautiful." John stated before taking her right breast into his mouth.

As he sucked, nibbled, and teased her breasts, Krista ran her hands over John's back. After enjoying her breasts for a while, John got on his knees and started to slide Krista's shorts off of her. He threw them on the floor before removing his pants. John crawled back on the bed with Krista and passionately kissed her while reaching down to play with her.

After playing with Krista's center until she was wet and ready to go, John entered her body and both moaned with extreme pleasure. John and Krista spent the next few hours making love and enjoying each others bodies. After climaxing together, John and Krista pulled the covers up and fell asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile, down the hall in Kinley's room...

It wasn't long into the movie when Randy moved on the bed to where he was laying down and brought Kinley to his chest and kissed her forehead. Kinley looked up and smiled at him and he claimed her lips in a tender kiss. As the kiss deepened they both moaned into the kiss.

Randy rolled Kinley under him while they kept kissing. Randy thought that Kinley was beautiful and slowly moved her tank up and kissed the flat planes of her stomach as he worked his way up to her breast that were very full and cupped her left breast in his hand and started to massage it as Kinley moaned at his touch, her skin was on fire from his touch.

Randy kissed his way to her left breast and kissed the hardened nipple and drew it into the wetness of his mouth as he gently nipped and kissed it sucking on it in the process and once he let go of her nipple he flicked his tongue over it as it was now standing up then smiled up at Kinley who was looking at him with lust filled eyes before he claimed her lips in another passionate kiss.

"Take me Randy!" Kinley said.

"You sure?" Randy asked before kissing her again.  
>"Yes, Randy take me!" Kinley said again after the kiss broke and she looked up at him and smiled.<p>

Randy stood up and stripped his shirt off while Kinley stripped her tank off and he took the honor to take Kinley's pants and panties off while she did his. Randy climbed back on the bed and on top of Kinley and as she moved her legs to where he was now between them they kissed and Kinley could feel how hard Randy was becoming as they kissed.

While they were kissing Randy reached down to play with Kinley's center and after sliding two fingers in he slowly thrusted in and out of Kinley's body as they kissed. Kinley was moaning at the contact that was being made as he kept playing with her now wet center.

As Randy kept working his fingers in and out of her body as he reached down to taste her, darting his tongue over her center and dipped into her. Kinley let out a loud moan as he did that. Which turned them both on as he kept dancing his tongue and fingers in and out of her body. Kinley started to pulsate around his fingers as she slowly started to climax as Randy kept moving his fingers as he reached up to kiss Kinley as she climaxed around his fingers.

"Now Randy, take me now!" Kinley stated.

Randy didn't have to be told twice as he slowly worked is way into the wetness of Kinley's body. Once he was fully seated inside of her they melted and blended their bodies together. After making love for a few hours and reaching their climaxes at the same time they were now wrapped up in each others arms.

While they were laying there in each others arms Randy reached down and pulled the covers up around them and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead.

"You are amazing." Randy stated.  
>"So are you damn...you know how to work that tongue of yours wow." Kinley said then pressed a kiss to Randy's bare chest.<br>"Ugh!" Randy said as he unwrapped his arms from around Kinley to massage his right shoulder.  
>"What's wrong Randy?" Kinley asked as she sat up in bed and pulled the sheet to her chest.<br>"My shoulders are tight that's all." Randy answered.**  
><strong>"That's not good Randy roll over and I will massage them or you can sit up in bed and I can massage them. Let me grab my massage oil." Kinley said and pressed another kiss to Randy's bare chest.

Randy just watched as Kinley got of of bed still amazed by her beauty. Randy smiled when she came back to bed and Randy sat up and Kinley climbed back in her bed and sat behind Randy and poured a little oil in her hands and rubbed them together.

"Sorry if the oil is a little cold."Kinley stated as she reached for Randy's broad shoulders.**  
><strong>"Its okay feels good after having fun in bed. Thank you for this." Randy said as Kinley moved her hands with precision while she worked out his kinks. "When you are done working on my shoulders lay down on your stomach and I will give you a back rub."**  
><strong>"Thanks." Kinley said quietly.****

Kinley worked on his shoulders and finally had all the kinks out of his shoulders and then she sealed the massage with a kiss to the back of his neck and smiled when Randy turned around and kissed her again. Taking the massage oil from Kinley's hands he asked her to lay down on her stomach. But was confused to why Kinley got out of bed then watched as she walked into the bathroom to not only use it but also grab a towel and returned to her bed and handed Randy a towel.

"To wipe your hands off when your done." Kinley stated. "Thanks my shoulders feel so much better now, thanks again Kinley. This has been a wonderful night." Randy said.  
>"Yes it has been. Your hands feel so good thanks for the massage." Kinley responded.<br>"Thanks. I could use massages like that after each show and after each match too." Randy said "Do you and Krista have tickets to the next show?"  
>"Yes we do. I could arrange for the massages to take place." Kinley said. "What are you thinking Randy?"<br>"How I would love those hands of yours on my body after every show and wrestling events." Randy told her then bent down to kiss her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Krista woke up and tried to move, but there was something holding her down. Krista looked over and saw that John was still in bed with her and had his arm wrapped around her waist. Krista just smiled. She still couldn't believe that she had the man of her dreams in her bed with her.

Down the hall, Kinley was waking up as well and as she rolled over, she bumped into Randy. Randy opened his eyes and were met with Kinley's eyes starring at him. Randy smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead. Kinley smiled back at him before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

Kinley had just stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body, when she felt two masculine hands on her back. Randy decided to join her in the shower and as he ran his hands over her body, he grabbed the soap and started to help wash her body. Kinley let out a soft moan when Randy ran his soapy hands over her breasts.

Once Kinley was washed, she did the same thing to Randy, before shutting off the water and getting dried off. After they were both dressed, Randy helped Kinley make her bed. He wanted nothing more than to take her again, but he figured that everyone else would be up by now.

Back in Krista's room, Krista and John had just emerged from the shower as well. After getting dressed, they headed downstairs and started to make breakfast. Kinley and Randy came down as soon as they could smell the coffee brewing. Randy and Kinley walked into the kitchen and watched how John and Krista interacted with each other.

"Aww. Don't you two look so cute cooking breakfast together." Randy commented.  
>"Yeah, well, thanks for ditching us on the drinks and movie last night." John responded.<br>"Hey, you two started it." Randy stated.  
>"How did we start anything?" Krista asked.<br>"Sitting on the island and making out." Kinley answered.  
>"Oh that." Krista responded.<br>"Yeah that. But we're not complaining." Randy stated as he wrapped his arms around Kinley.

After breakfast, Randy and John had to head back to the hotel and then to the airport. They didn't want to leave the girls and the girls didn't want them to leave either. After a tearful goodbye at the airport, Kinley and Krista headed back home.

Both Krista and Kinley headed off to work after changing into their uniforms. Kinley worked as a massage therapist and Krista was a physical therapist. Both girls had a hard time concentrating on their work which made the day go by slowly.

Later that night, Krista was sitting in the living room reading while Kinley was on her laptop. Krista was trying to figure out some new techniques for some of her patients when her phone rang. It was John calling her. Krista got up and walked into the kitchen to talk to John.

"Hey John. How was your flight?" Krista answered the phone.  
>"Good. But I miss you." John responded.<br>"I miss you too. It was pretty hard to concentrate at work today." Krista stated.  
>"I was thinking, there is no real point for me to travel to and from Tampa and California every week. If it's ok with you, I would like to stay with you while we are on Dancing With The Stars." John suggested.<br>"I would love that. And I know that Kinley would love to have Randy here as well." Krista responded.  
>"Ok. Let's make it a surprise for her. Randy and I will pack up as much clothes and stuff as we need and we will be on the first flight back out there tomorrow morning. Our flight will arrive at 12:30pm." John stated.<br>"Sounds great. I can pick you both up on my lunch hour and bring you back to work with me, so that way Kinley won't know anything about it." Krista responded.

After getting the flight information from John, they said good night and hung up. Krista headed back into the living room where Kinley was still working away on her computer. Krista picked up her book, but decided not to read it. Instead she thought about calling in sick to work so that she could clean the house and get some grocery shopping done, but since she only had one patient in the morning, she would head in to care for them and then head out.

"Kinley, I'm going to head to bed. Don't stay up too late." Krista stated.  
>"Ok. Night, sis." Kinley responded.<p>

Krista locked the front door and set the alarm before heading upstairs. Once in her room, Krista locked the door and started cleaning out her dresser to make room for John's clothes. After getting everything ready for John, Krista headed off to bed hoping that tomorrow would come quickly.

The next morning, both girls headed off to work as usual. Kinley still had no clue what was going to happen later that day. Krista got to work and told her boss that after her only patient that day, she needed to leave to take care of some personal issues. Her boss was fine with it and after seeing her patient, Krista headed home to change and then back out the door.

Krista's first stop was the outlet mall. She picked up some new dishes and silverware as well as more candles for around the house. Then she headed to the grocery store to stock the house full of groceries. She managed to get everything done, unloaded and put away before having to leave for the airport.

"I am so happy to see you again!" John stated as he hugged Krista.  
>"Same here. Hey Randy. I know Kinley is going to be so surprised when she sees you." Krista responded.<br>"I bet. I thought that I would hide in her room and surprise her when she comes in." Randy stated as he grabbed his luggage.  
>"She might try and kill you if you just pop out. I would suggest laying on her bed with a rose in your hand." Krista responded while John got his luggage.<br>"Sounds like a plan. So are we heading to work with you?" Randy asked.  
>"Nope. Change in plans. I only had one patient this morning and took the rest of the day off. I figured that we could get some lunch, pick up the rose for Kinley and head to the house. She should be home around 5:30. Is there anything else you want to do before she gets home?" Krista answered.<br>"I want to create a romantic atmosphere for her." Randy responded.  
>"Ok. I just bought her some new candles for her room. So that should help. There is a binder full of CD's with romantic music on them in the living room, so help yourself. Kinley has her own stereo in her room as well." Krista stated.<br>"Are we ready to go?" John asked as he walked over with his suitcases.  
>"As ready as you are." Krista answered with a smile.<p>

After loading up the car, Krista and the guys headed back towards her neighborhood. They stopped and grabbed lunch on the go and Randy ran in to get Kinley's rose from the corner marketplace. Once they arrived at the house, Krista pulled into the garage and closed the door. Randy left his luggage in the car for now.

As the hours passed, Randy spent the time getting everything ready to surprise Kinley. Krista and John were in the kitchen working on making dinner for the four of them. Soon they heard the garage door open and Kinley's car pull in and the garage door close. Randy was waiting right where Krista told him to and John went and hid in the closed off dinning room.

"Hey sis. Smells good in here. What's for dinner?" Kinley asked.  
>"Hey. Beef Burgundy. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. Why don't you head up and change clothes." Krista answered.<br>"Sounds good. Be down in a few." Kinley responded as she headed upstairs.

Once Kinley was upstairs John came back into the kitchen. He and Krista waited to hear Kinley scream or something. Kinley made her way down the hall to her room and she could hear soft music playing. She figured that Krista was trying to be nice and create a relaxing zone for her.

Kinley walked into her bedroom and headed straight for her bathroom. She started the shower and got undressed. Just as she was about to step into the shower, she realized that there was something off about her room. She opened the bathroom door and looked around to find Randy laying on her bed with a long stem red rose.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Kinley asked in shock.  
>"John and I arranged to come back this afternoon and we are going to be staying here while we tape the show." Randy answered as he walked over to her and handed her the rose. "I wanted to make it a surprise."<br>"I am definitely, pleasantly surprised." Kinley responded. "Care to join me?"  
>"Sure." Randy stated.<p>

Randy and Kinley got in the shower and quickly cleaned up. After they were dried off and dressed, Randy and Kinley headed downstairs. Krista and John had already set the table and dinner was just about done. Kinley hugged her sister and John and thanked them for the surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As the weeks passed, Krista and Kinley joined the guys at the studio and even offered to help out the show's massage therapist with the stars and professional dancers. Each week, one dancing couple was eliminated and each week, John and Randy were safe. As they got to meet the other stars and dancers, John and Randy introduced the girls as their girlfriends.

They were now 6 weeks into the show and both guys were still performing. Krista loved having John around each and every day and he felt the same way. John was even considering selling his house in Tampa to be with Krista. It was the beginning of the 7th week of the show and Krista was not feeling well.

"I hate being sick." Krista stated as she sat down at the breakfast table.  
>"I'm sorry babe. What I can do to make you feel better?" John asked.<br>"Some toast and juice." Krista answered.

After eating her toast, Krista started to feel a little better. She decided to take the day off and go see her doctor. John opted to take her while Randy had some things to do in town while Kinley was at work. John drove Krista to her appointment and as they waited, Krista rested her head on John's shoulder.

"Krista Eaton." A nurse called.

Krista and John followed the nurse into an exam room. The nurse took Krista's vitals and told them that Dr. Miller would be in shortly. Krista just wanted to curl up with John and relax. Soon, Dr. Miller walked into the room.

"Hello, Krista. What brings you in today?" Dr. Miller asked. "And who is this?"  
>"I'm her boyfriend John." John introduced himself.<br>"I woke up feeling sick." Krista answered.  
>"Ok. Let me take a listen to your heart and lungs." Dr. Miller responded as she listened. "Everything sounds clear. I'm going to send you down to the lab to have some blood work done. I will call you as soon as I get the results."<br>"Ok. Thank you." Krista stated.

Krista and John headed down to the lab where they drew a few vials of blood. After leaving the clinic, John drove Krista back to the house. John fixed them a light lunch while Krista laid down on the couch and turned on a movie. Krista was feeling a little better after eating, but wondered why she woke up feeling like she did.

Krista dozed off during the movie just to be woken up by her phone ringing. It was Dr. Miller calling with her lab results. The doctor didn't want to give the results over the phone and asked if John and Krista could come back in. John and Krista headed back to Dr. Miller's office and waited for her to come in and give them the results.

"Thank you for coming in so quickly. I have Krista's lab results. Everything came back negative except for one. Krista, you're pregnant." Dr. Miller stated. "Congratulations."  
>"Pregnant?" Krista asked.<br>"Yes. And from the lab work I would say about 6 weeks, which would make your due date December 7th 2011." Dr. Miller answered. "Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Take one in the morning and one in the evening."  
>"Thank you Dr. Miller." Krista responded not knowing what else to say.<p>

John and Krista headed back towards the car. John was in shock that Krista was pregnant. He didn't know what to say at the very moment. He had always wanted to have a family one day and now that it was really happening, he didn't know what to do.

"John, you've been very quiet since we found out. Are you ok?" Krista asked as they got in the car.  
>"Yeah. Just letting the news soak in." John answered.<br>"I know this wasn't planned and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to stick around." Krista started to respond.  
>"Krista, I'm not going anywhere. Yeah I'm in shock, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you or the baby. That is our baby you're carrying and I plan on being there as much as humanly possible." John stated.<br>"I love you too." Krista responded.

Once they got back to the house, Krista sat down and wrote everything down on the calendar. John and Krista decided to tell Kinley and Randy that night at dinner about the baby. John headed into the kitchen and pulled stuff out to make for dinner. Krista knew that John could cook and didn't mind letting him either.

Kinley and Randy walked through the garage door right at 5:30. Kinley headed upstairs to change clothes while Randy joined Krista in the living room. He could tell that something was on her mind. He also knew that she had stayed home from work that day.

"Are you feeling any better?" Randy asked.  
>"Yeah. I went to the doctor and she did some lab work." Krista answered.<br>"Ok. Did she find out what was bothering you?" Randy asked.  
>"Yeah." Krista answered with a soft smile.<p>

Soon Kinley joined them in the living room while John finished up dinner. They decided to eat at the kitchen island instead of the dinning room since it was just the four of them. John and Krista exchanged looks a few times and Kinley started to wonder what it was all about.

"What's going on with the two of you?" Kinley asked.  
>"What do you mean?" Krista answered.<br>"You and John keep looking up at each other and I know something has to be going on. And why weren't you at work today?" Kinley asked.  
>"I wasn't feeling good this morning and I went to see Dr. Miller." Krista answered.<br>"Ok. What did Dr. Miller say was wrong with you?" Kinley asked.  
>"Nothing is really wrong." Krista answered.<br>"Ok. Then what is going on?" Kinley asked as John and Krista exchanged looks again.  
>"Might as well tell them." John stated.<br>"After having my blood drawn to find out what was bothering me, Dr. Miller called back and asked for me to come back into her office. John and I drove back to hear the results." Krista started to tell them.  
>"Well, what's going on?" Kinley asked.<br>"I'm 6 weeks pregnant and due the first week in December." Krista answered.  
>"Pregnant?" Kinley responded. "How could you be pregnant? Did you stop and think about using protection?"<br>"Kinley, obviously this wasn't a planned pregnancy, but John and I are happy none the less. Can't you be happy for us just once?" Krista asked with tears in her eyes.  
>"You know how much this hurts me? We made promises that neither of us would have a baby without being married first. How could you do this?" Kinley answered.<br>"Look, I know how much you want to have a baby, but taking it out on me is not the best way to deal with your anger." Krista responded. "It seems like you are only thinking about yourself and not the fact that there are others around here."  
>"Congrats, bro." Randy stated.<br>"Thanks." John responded.

Kinley stormed off to her room while Krista sat at the counter and cried. John wrapped his arms around her and just held her. He could tell that Randy's comment wasn't heartfelt but didn't say anything. He couldn't figure out why Randy would be upset with him, but now wasn't the time to ask.

Krista and John put dinner away and then headed up to their room. Krista still couldn't believe that Kinley would only think of herself during all this. It wasn't fair to Krista and John who were actually happy about becoming parents. Krista laid down on the bed and John just held her in his arms. It was long before Krista fell asleep against John's chest.

Down the hall, Kinley was still fuming mad. Krista knew how much she wanted a baby and they both had agreed to wait until they were married before having a family. Kinley just didn't understand why Krista would get pregnant before getting married.

Randy on the other hand, was upset that John was going to be a father before him. Randy would have been a daddy to a 3 year old at this point had his girlfriend at the time not gone behind his back and aborted the pregnancy. Randy soon realized that John wasn't doing it to rub it in his face and thought about how cool it would be to be an Uncle and spoil the kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Over the next few weeks, Krista told the people she worked with and her boss. She and Kinley still weren't speaking to each other and it was getting harder and harder for the guys to convince them to talk. Soon it was the day of Krista's 10 week appointment. John and Krista left a note for Randy and Kinley as to when they would be back as Kinley also had a doctor's appointment that morning.

John and Krista sat in the exam room and waited for Dr. Miller to come in. Today would be the first time they would get to hear their baby's heartbeat. Both of them were excited and couldn't wait. John and Randy also had to be at the studio that night for the next round of eliminations on Dancing With The Stars. Both had made it this far and hoped that they would make it to the final week.

"Good morning, John and Krista. How are you feeling?" Dr. Miller asked.  
>"Good Morning. Feeling good." Krista answered.<br>"That's great. So, let's see if we can find a heart beat today." Dr. Miller stated as she pulled out a small device.

She moved the device around Krista lower stomach but couldn't find a heartbeat. She listened closely and was having a hard time hearing the amniotic fluid as well. Dr. Miller was concerned and ordered an immediate ultrasound.

"Dr. Miller, what's wrong?" Krista asked.  
>"I can't find the heartbeat and I don't hear the amniotic fluid moving like I should. I want to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is ok." Dr. Miller answered.<p>

While Dr. Miller did Krista's ultrasound, Kinley was at her appointment with Randy. While being seen for her annual exam, Dr. Martin ran a blood panel and told Kinley to wait in the waiting room for the results. Randy sat with her and held her hand while they waited.

"Kinley Eaton." A nurse called.

Kinley and Randy followed her into Dr. Martin's office where they were told to have a seat and wait. Soon Dr. Martin walked in and sat down across from Kinley and Randy. Kinley squeezed Randy's hand as they waited to hear the lab results.

"Kinley, everything looks good. And as for the pregnancy test, Congratulations, you're going to have a baby." Dr. Martin told them.  
>"Really? How far are we?" Kinley asked in shock.<br>"Approximately 10 weeks today. And due December 10th." Dr. Martin answered.

Meanwhile, back in Dr. Miller's office she was doing the ultrasound on Krista. Krista and John watched Dr. Miller's face for any clues, but the look on her face didn't change. Once the ultrasound was over with, Dr. Miller cleaned off Krista's stomach and had her sit up.

"Dr. Miller, is everything ok with the baby?" Krista asked fighting back tears.  
>"I'm afraid not. In doing the ultrasound, I could not find a heartbeat. I think its best to do a D&amp;C. You will be put under and everything will be removed. It is an outpatient surgery that will only take about 30 minutes. I am also going to recommend that you don't get pregnant again for at least 2-3 months." Dr, Miller answered.<p>

John held Krista as she cried into his chest. Once Krista was in the procedure room, John sat right outside the door and waited. After the procedure was done, John drove Krista home and carried her upstairs to their room. Krista was still somewhat out of it and John just covered her with a blanket and let her sleep.

John was sitting in the living room when Randy and Kinley walked through the door. They were ecstatic about their pregnancy and couldn't wait to tell everyone. Kinley noticed the look on John's face and knew that something was wrong.

"Where's Krista?" Kinley asked.  
>"She's laying down." John answered.<br>"Is everything ok?" Randy asked.  
>"No. We lost the baby today." John answered as he let a tear leave his eye.<br>"I'm sorry bro." Randy genuinely responded.  
>"OMG. Is Krista ok?" Kinley asked. "I feel like this is my fault."<br>"It's not your fault. It was no one's fault. The baby didn't have a heart beat." John answered. "She is highly emotional. She was really looking forwards to having this baby."

Kinley hugged John before going upstairs. She stood outside Krista's door for a few moments. She decided that now was not the best time to tell her about the pregnancy. Kinley knocked on the door and waited a few moments before opening the door.

"Kris, are you awake?" Kinley asked.  
>"Yeah. Come on over here." Krista answered.<br>"Are you feeling ok?" Kinley asked.  
>"I'll be ok. We lost the baby." Krista answered as tears fell from her eyes.<br>"John told us. I'm sorry Kris. I'm sorry for the things I said and for not being there for you when you needed me the most." Kinley responded as she hugged her sister.  
>"It wasn't your fault we lost the baby. I guess it was my fault." Krista stated.<br>"Hon, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. John told us what happened. I know it's hard, but you will get to try again soon. And when you do get pregnant again, I will be there for you 100%." Kinley responded.  
>"Thank you." Krista stated.<p>

The next few days were hard on Krista as she was placed on emergency medical leave from work and she was still healing from the procedure. John was there for her each and every day. A week after the procedure was done, Krista was starting to be herself again and went to the studio with John, Randy and Kinley. This was the final show and it was down to John, Randy and Kelly-Kelly.

Krista and Kinley were sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to hear who won. Both girls hoped it was one of their guys. As the clock inched towards the end of the hour, the hosts finally announced the winner. Randy and his dancing partner were announced as the winners with John and his partner in a close second place.

As everyone was celebrating, someone let it slip out that Kinley and Randy were expecting. When Krista heard the news, she couldn't believe it. Her sister was pregnant and didn't even tell her. John was just as shocked, but also worried that Krista might become depressed or angry.

"Kinley, is it true?" Krista asked. "Are you pregnant?"  
>"Where did you hear that?" Kinley answered.<br>"I overheard someone saying that you and Randy were expecting a baby. Is it true?" Krista asked.  
>"Yes. It's true." Kinley answered.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" Krista asked.  
>"We found out the same day you lost your baby. I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell you so soon. Randy and I were planning on telling you and John tonight." Kinley answered.<br>"Thanks. But I could have handled the news." Krista responded. "I may be emotional right now because of our loss, but I am still happy for you and Randy."  
>"I'm sorry. I just didn't want it to upset you. And honestly, I don't know how they found out as we haven't told anyone about the baby yet. Not even Randy's parents know." Kinley stated.<br>"Ok. Next time don't wait. Just tell me." Krista responded as she hugged her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As the weeks passed, Krista was starting to feel better and realized that it just wasn't meant to be for them to have a baby at that time. Soon three months had passed and Kinley was starting to show in her pregnancy. Krista and John were truly happy for them, but they both wanted a baby of their own.

One night while John and Randy were on the road with the WWE, John confided in Randy that he was completely in love with Krista and that he was going to sell his house and move to LA to be with her. Randy felt the same way about Kinley.

Once they were back in LA, John and Randy stopped by a jewelry store and John picked out the perfect gift for Krista and they headed to the house. John headed straight to their bedroom and set everything up to surprise Krista with a romantic night.

"John, Randy, we're home." Krista called out.  
>"Great. Kinley, I made reservations at your favorite restaurant for in an hour." Randy stated knowing that John wanted the house to himself and Krista.<p>

Once they left, John cooked dinner for him and Krista. They dined by candle light and then John escorted Krista up to their bedroom. When he opened the door, Krista saw the candles that were lit and there was soft music playing. John picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed.

They didn't waste time in stripping down to nothing. As John and Krista made love to each other several times over, Randy and Kinley were making their way back to the house and headed up to their room.

"That was amazing. Thank you for a wonderful night." Krista stated as she laid against John.  
>"Anything for you." John responded as he reached under his pillow for the black velvet box.<br>"I couldn't have asked for a more romantic night." Krista stated.  
>"Well, it's not over yet." John responded.<br>"It's not over yet?" Krista asked. "What more could you possibly do to make it better?"  
>"Krista, I love you with all my heart and I know that while we have been through a lot in a short amount of time, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Krista, will you marry me?" John proposed as he set the now open velvet box on his stomach where Krista could see it.<br>"Yes. I will marry you!" Krista responded.

John slid the ring onto her left ring finger and kissed her. That kiss lead to them making love yet again. John couldn't wait to make Krista is wife and Krista couldn't wait to call John her husband. After climaxing together, John and Krista fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, John and Randy were up before the girls and decided to cook for them. Kinley woke up when she smelled fresh cinnamon rolls baking. Krista woke up when she smelled bacon and coffee. After pulling on some clothes, both girls headed down to the kitchen. It wasn't until Krista was taking a sip of her coffee that Kinley noticed the ring.

"OMG. Are you serious?" Kinley exclaimed.  
>"What?" Krista asked.<br>"The ring! He asked you didn't he?" Kinley answered.  
>"Yes he did." Krista smiled.<br>"And what did you say?" Kinley asked.  
>"Kinley, honey, I said yes otherwise I wouldn't be wearing an engagement ring. I think your pregnancy is causing you to have some blonde moments." Krista answered with a giggle.<br>"Congratulations." Kinley responded before hugging her.

As the weeks passed, John completely moved to LA and so did Randy. And as much as Randy loved living in the house that Kinley and her sister grew up in, he wanted to have a house of their own especially when the baby comes. John and Krista were busy trying to plan when they wanted to get married and when to start trying for another baby.

"John, what about a spring wedding?" Krista asked as they were trying to pick a date.  
>"Sounds good. Now where are we going to get married?" John asked as Krista got up and ran to the bathroom. "Hon, are you ok in there?"<br>"No. I think I'm coming down with something." Krista answered after rinsing out her mouth.  
>"Don't shoot me but I don't think you're coming down with anything." John stated.<br>"What do you mean? I can't keep anything down and the thought of eating churns my stomach." Krista responded.  
>"I think that you might be pregnant." John stated.<br>"Pregnant? Really?" Krista asked.  
>"Yes really. Last night when we made love I could tell that you felt a little different. I remembered that you felt that way when we were pregnant the first time. There's a pregnancy test under the sink in the bathroom, go take it please." John answered.<br>"Alright." Krista responded.

Krista and John headed upstairs and Krista took the pregnancy test. As they waited, John and Krista sat on the edge of the bed. John didn't want to continue planning the wedding until they knew for sure if they were pregnant or not. Five minutes finally passed and Krista walked over to where the test was sitting and picked it up.

"It's positive. John, it's positive." Krista stated.  
>"I told you it would be." John responded as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.<p>

Krista called Dr. Miller's office and was able to get in right away. They headed to the lab first and had the blood drawn and then up to Dr. Miller's office. After being examined, Dr. Miller pulled up her lab results and Krista was definitely pregnant and due April 25th 2012.

After leaving the doctor's office, Krista and John headed home. Randy and Kinley had just arrived at the house a few minutes before from their ultrasound appointment. Once everyone was in the house, Kinley and Randy noticed that something was different about the way John and Krista were acting.

"What is going on with the two of you?" Kinley asked.  
>"Nothing. Why?" Krista answered.<br>"You both are acting rather funny tonight." Kinley responded.  
>"Ok. John, we might as well tell them. They're going to find out sooner or later." Krista stated.<br>"Fine with me." John responded.  
>"Tell us what?" Kinley asked.<br>"John and I are 8 weeks pregnant and due April 25th." Krista answered.  
>"OMG! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!" Kinley exclaimed as she hugged her sister.<br>"Thanks." Krista answered. "How did your appointment go?"  
>"Good. 28 weeks exactly and we're having a girl!" Kinley announced.<br>"Congrats sis! I can't wait to meet my niece." Krista responded.

As the weeks passed, Krista and John got to hear their baby's heartbeat and see their baby moving on the screen. Krista was relieved when they hit 12 weeks and were out of the danger zone for having a miscarriage. Krista and John put off wedding plans until after the baby was born. Krista kept busy with work and planning Kinley's baby shower in which, Randy's parents were flying in for and Elaine was going to stay until the baby was born.

As the day of Kinley's baby shower came quickly, Bob and Elaine arrived the day before and were thrilled to meet Krista for the first time. Kinley was in her 36th week and Krista was 16 weeks and starting to show nicely. The night before the shower, everyone and such when the topic of marriage came up.

"Now I may be a little old fashioned, but why haven't you girls married these boys yet?" Elaine asked.  
>"Mrs. Orton, John and I are engaged and have been for a while now. We were working on setting a date for our wedding when we found out that we were having a baby. And since I don't want to be pregnant when I get married, we are waiting until after the baby to have the wedding." Krista answered.<br>"I can accept that. Kinley, Randy, what's your excuse?" Elaine asked.  
>"Everyone, I have a special announcement and surprise for Kinley. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but now is a better time." Randy answered. "Kinley, you know the house across the street that was for sale for all of two days before it sold?"<br>"Yes." Kinley responded.  
>"I bought it as a gift to you and our daughter. I also wanted to do this since the first week we were together. Kinley Renee Eaton, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Randy proposed.<br>"I love you too! And, yes, I will marry you!" Kinley accepted with tears in her eyes.

Everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple. After everything calmed down a bit, they walked across the street to look at the house. Randy's furniture and stuff was already there it was almost ready for them to live in. Randy even managed to complete the baby's room before that night. Kinley was thrilled that Randy went to all that trouble for her and the baby. Randy and Kinley spent that night in their new house together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kinley's baby shower went just as planned. Elaine was thrilled that her son had finally asked Kinley to marry him. As the next few weeks passed, John and Randy helped get all of Kinley's things from Krista's house. It was an emotional day for both girls, but they knew that 6 people couldn't live in one house.

December was rainy and slightly cold in LA and Kinley was on maternity leave. While Randy had to work, Kinley would stay with Krista just in case. As Kinley's due date approached, Randy was given the time off to be at home with her when she had the baby.

The night before her due date, Kinley and Randy had John and Krista over for dinner. Krista could tell that the baby had dropped quite a bit in the last few days and Kinley had a hard time getting comfortable all evening. After Krista and John headed home, Kinley took a bath and headed to bed with Randy.

"Randy! Wake up!" Kinley stated around 1 am.  
>"What's wrong?" Randy asked jumping up.<br>"My water broke and the contractions are every 5 minutes." Kinley answered.  
>"When did your water break?" Randy asked.<br>"About an hour ago. I cleaned it up and waited until the contractions were closer together before I woke you up." Kinley answered.

As Randy drove to the hospital, Kinley called Krista's phone and told them that she was in labor. Elaine was staying at Krista's house to give Randy and Kinley some time alone, heard John and Krista come downstairs and came out of her room.

"Is everything ok?" Elaine asked.  
>"We were just coming down to get you. Kinley and Randy are at the hospital. Kinley's water broke about midnight and her contractions are 5 minutes apart." Krista answered.<p>

Krista, John and Elaine drove to the hospital and found their way to the waiting room. Krista sat in a rocking chair and started doze off after the third hour of waiting. Elaine was able to go back to Kinley's room for a little bit. Krista went to see Kinley after sleeping for about 30 minutes. It was nearing 5am when Randy walked through the doors.

"We have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!" Randy announced. "She weighs 6lbs 7ozs and is 19 inches long."  
>"Congratulations, Daddy!" Krista responded. "How is Kinley?"<br>"Thanks. She is fine. Resting for now." Randy stated.  
>"Good." Krista responded.<br>"Congratulations son. I am proud of you and Kinley." Elaine stated.  
>"Thanks mom." Randy responded.<br>"I'll call your dad on the way back." Elaine stated.  
>"Congrats bro." John told him.<br>"Thanks. I need to get back to Kinley and the baby." Randy responded.  
>"Randy, baby's name?" Krista asked.<br>"Oh yeah. Addison Kenzie Orton." Randy answered before heading back.

Kinley and Addie were released from the hospital two days later. Everyone welcomed them home. Bob flew in the night before they came home so he could meet his granddaughter. Elaine and Bob stayed for a week after Addie was home before heading back to St. Louis.

Now that Krista was 21 weeks, it was her turn to have her ultrasound appointment. John and Krista had already picked out the baby furniture and arranged for John's whole family to come out for a visit when the baby was born. Krista didn't want a baby shower as they already had everything they needed for the baby.

"Everything looks great with you and the baby. Did you want to find out what you are having?" the doctor asked.  
>"Yes please." John and Krista answered.<br>"Ok." the doctor responded. "If you look right there, you are having a boy. Congratulations."

That night, John called his parents while Krista called Kinley and Randy and told them that they were going to have a baby boy. Everyone was excited for John and Krista. Both John and Krista couldn't wait to meet their son in a matter of 19 weeks.

The weeks seemed to fly by and soon Krista was on maternity leave and John was granted time off to be with his new family. John spent time working on the baby's room while Krista worked on other baby items. John's family flew in a week before Krista's due date for John's birthday celebration and the baby's birth.

The night of John's birthday party, Krista hadn't been feeling too well, but still managed to get dressed up and enjoy the celebration. That night after they were alone in their room, John helped Krista out of her clothes. Krista hated being so big and couldn't wait for the baby to come. John on the other hand, thought she was absolutely beautiful as a pregnant woman.

"I want to make love to you." John stated.  
>"Alright. Just be gentle and go slow." Krista responded as she laid on some pillows on the bed.<br>"I promise." John stated as he stripped down.

John sat on the bed in front of her and gently played with her center. Krista moaned at his touches and nearly screamed in pleasure when he started to dip his tongue in and out and all around her. After teasing Krista long enough, John gently entered her and started moving back and forth. It wasn't until they both climaxed, that both John and Krista felt a sudden gush of fluids.

"I think your water just broke." John stated.  
>"Ok. Call Dr. Miller and then everyone else. I'm going to get dressed." Krista responded as a contraction hit.<p>

Once they arrived at the hospital, Krista was hooked up to monitors and and IV. Everyone else was out in the waiting room. Krista's contractions were strong and very close together. After being examined, Krista was told that she was already 8 centimeters.

Four hours passed and Krista was finally ready to push. She couldn't wait to meet their baby boy. John helped Krista push as hard as she could. A half hour passed and soon the room was filled with the cry's of a newborn baby boy. Krista cried as she heard her son crying.

While Krista and the baby were being moved into a private recovery room, John headed out to the waiting room to tell everyone the good news. Everyone stood up when John walked out.

"John Felix Anthony Cena III weighs 7lbs 3ozs and is 21 inches long. Mom and baby are doing great!" John announced.  
>"Congratulations and Happy Birthday to you both." Randy responded.<br>"Thanks, bro." John stated.

Once everyone was gone, John headed back to Krista's room to spend some time with her and their son. Krista wished John a happy birthday before falling asleep. John held his son on his chest while Krista got some much needed sleep. Krista and JC were released 2 days later and John couldn't wait to have his fiance and son home with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

6 months later... (October)

As Kinley was getting dressed in her dressing room, Randy was on the opposite side of the venue getting dressed himself. Krista was checking on the babies before heading into Kinley's room. She still couldn't believe that her sister was getting married.

"Kinley, you look amazing!" Krista stated.  
>"Thank you. And you will look amazing as well when you and John get married." Kinley responded.<br>"I hope so. Well, it's almost time." Krista stated as she handed Kinley her bouquet.  
>"Let's do this." Kinley responded.<p>

As the bridal party got ready, Kinley stood off to the right and waited patiently until it was her turn. Kinley and Krista's uncle was thrilled to be walking his eldest niece down the aisle today and Krista in a few months.

As the wedding march started Kinley took her uncle's arm while the ushers opened the double doors. As they walked down the aisle towards Randy, Kinley couldn't help but smile at her very soon-to-be husband. After giving Kinley's hand to Randy, their uncle took his seat next to his wife and children.

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today." The minister stated. "Randal and Kinley, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"  
>"We will." Randy and Kinley responded.<br>"I, Kinley, take you, Randal, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." Kinley stated.  
>"I, Randal, take you, Kinley, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." Randy stated.<br>"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness." the minister responded.  
>"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." Randy stated as he slid the ring on her finger.<br>"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." Kinley stated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each others company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other." The minister stated. "Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife."

Kinley and Randy looked at each other before sealing their vows with a kiss. Everyone cheered for the newlyweds. Randy and Kinley soon made their way up the aisle and to the waiting limo that would take them to their reception.

The reception lasted well into the night and finally after tossing the garter and the bouquet, Kinley and Randy headed to their bridal suite at the nearby Hilton hotel for the weekend. Krista and John headed home with both babies and put them to bed before heading to bed themselves. Randy and Kinley headed to Cancun for two weeks while John and Krista took care of their daughter.

7 months later... (June 2013)

It was now time for Krista and John to wed. As their families and friends gathered in San Francisco at St. Mary's Cathedral, Krista was getting her makeup and hair done before putting on her wedding gown. John was on the opposite side of the grounds getting dressed himself. Randy was serving as his best man, like he did for Randy 7 months ago. Soon it was time for Krista to be escorted down the aisle to John.

"All of us have been invited here for a very special purpose; not just to witness but to participate fully with our thoughts, asking for blessings upon this couple and their married life. You are here because this couple feels close to you and asks that you join with them in this dedication of sacred purpose. You represent symbolically all the people in the world who will be touched in any way by the life of this couple. Together we thank the Spirit for bringing them together and ask that they always be guided. And with this journey, John and Krista each bring their own individual qualities to form into a unique new synergy. The essence of synergy is to value differences - to respect them, to build on strength, to compensate for weakness. Synergy is everywhere in nature. If you sow two plants close together the roots commingle and improve the quality of the soil so that both plants will grow better than if they were separated. If you bond two pieces of wood together they will hold much more than the total of the weight held by each separately. The whole is greater than the sum of its parts. One plus one equals three ... or more." The priest stated. "This day we celebrate a sacred agreement between the two of you. I congratulate you on the journey of your lives, on the strength and the courage it has taken for each of you to make your way to this place. Krista, John is the Spirit's gift to you, but he is not a gift for you alone. It is your highest will that in your love, this man might find within himself a greater sense of who he is meant to be. You are asked to see the good in this man, to accept him for who he is and who he shall be, that thus he might be healed and made strong. In this way, your own highest purpose shall be accomplished in this relationship. May this man find eternal happiness in the love you share. And so it is with you also, John, that although Krista is the Spirit's gift to you, she is not a gift intended for you alone. You are asked to so love this woman, that in your love she might find herself as she is created, so beautiful and strong and brave and true, that the entire world might be blessed by the presence of a woman who shines so. May she relax in your arms as she has never relaxed before. May she know, from now on, that there is one on whose love she can depend forever."  
>"We are soul-mates. A love this strong cannot be bound by the limitations of our physical bodies and will endure even separation by death." John stated.<br>"I pledge my love until death do us part and for all eternity because I believe that you and I will be together always."Krista stated.  
>"I make this vow gladly, confident that our love is strong enough to bind us together even if we should be separated physically." John stated.<br>"I pledge my love for you throughout this lifetime and for all the unknown, unseen lifetimes to come. Wherever or whomever we may be in the future, I will love you." Krista stated.  
>"We have been together before - we are together now - we will be together always." John stated<br>"From this point forward, Krista's needs will carry the same priority as your own. Likewise, John's needs will be seen to be as important as your own. You shall not be as two conflicting or competing forces, but rather the synergy of your lives shall blend into harmony and oneness." The priest stated. "To the families of John and Krista, congratulations on the part you have played in their lives. I remind you that it is more than their blood that is joined here, it is yours as well. With this in mind, I ask you, Krista's family: will you take this man, John, into your family and into your hearts?"  
>"Yes." Krista's family answered.<br>"And I ask you, John's family: will you take this woman, Krista, into your family and into your hearts?"The priest asked. "Yes." John's family answered.  
>" May the miracle of this marriage extend throughout your families forever. John and Krista are going to light their Unity Candle, a symbol of their marriage relationship. The candles from which they light it have been lit by their mothers to represent their lives to this moment. The lights, representing the faith, wisdom, and love they have received from their parents, are distinct, each burning alone. John and Krista will light the center candle to symbolize the union of their lives. As this one light burns undivided, so shall their love be one." The priest stated. "From now on, your thoughts shall be for each other rather than for your individual selves. Your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity. May these candles burn brightly as symbols of your commitment to each other, and as a tribute to your parents' lasting and loving marriages."<p>

A selection of soft music played while John and Krista lit their candle. John and Krista exchanged looks before the song ended. Krista could only smile at the sight of the man she loved.

"Now we will have the blessing of the rings." The priest stated.

Both Randy and Kinley handed over the wedding bands to the priest.

"Lord, bless and consecrate John and Krista in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord. Amen." The priest stated.  
>"Krista, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." John stated as he placed the ring on her finger.<br>"John, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." Krista stated as she placed the ring on his finger.  
>"Let us recite the Lord's prayer. Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever. Amen." The priest stated. "Forasmuch as John and Krista have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, I declare that John and Krista are now husband and wife, according to the ordinance of God and the law of the State of California: in the name of the Father, and the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. John, you may now kiss your<br>bride."

John and Krista shared their first kiss as husband and wife as everyone cheered for them.

"Now the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day as married people is about to begin. Go forth to meet it, gladly, love life so it will love you. May blessings of God be with you. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. John Cena." The priest stated.

After leaving the cathedral, everyone headed to reception which was held at the Bank Of America tower. By the end of the night, John and Krista were exhausted and just wanted to spend the night in each others arms. But that would have to wait about 7 hours as they were flying to Hawaii that night for 2 weeks.

Both newlywed couples couldn't have been happier with their lives. Both married to the loves of their lives and proud parents to two one year old's. What will be in store next for both families?

To be continued...


End file.
